Everybody Wants To Rule The World
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: A oneshot about why the Wooden Eyeball was special.


**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Pieces of Eight challenge in the Black Pearl Forum. Thank you to FreedomOfTheSeas for being beta. There are eight other stories in this challenge. Links to them can be found here: _www dot fanfiction dot net/topic/67105/19502591/3/PotC-Fanfiction-Story-Recommendations#80473192 _ ****All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Boris Palachnik, or 'Borya' as he was known by his enemies, sat in his quarters on his most prized possession - the _Koldunya _– his ship.

He inspected a wooden eyeball in his hand, wondering what was so special about the seemingly meaningless object.

Boris had been given the Piece of Eight from the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea before him – Ricardo Cavanez.

Boris was Cavanez's First Mate, and they had pillaged and plundered many ships throughout their time together, wreaking havoc wherever they went.

Palachnik sat in his chair, becoming lost in the past, remembering how he had been given the eyeball.

* * *

_It was late September evening, he recalled, dark and slightly chilled by the trade winds. The crew of the Koldunya sailed where the wind took them, pillaging any ships in their path, until they came upon a shipwreck one night through the dense mist that descended. _

"_There is loot aboard the wreckage," Cavanez stated, a sly smirk gracing his features. _

_Boris wasn't so sure. "How do you know, Captain?"_

"_Call it intuition, amigo." Cavanez winked, as if he knew something that Boris didn't. _

_That did little to distil the uncertainty Boris felt, but he wouldn't go against the captain and his friend's word. They decided to leave the ship in capable hands: Nikolai Karakof, a fellow Russian, and Borya's trusted second in command._

_As Nikolai took the helm, Boris turned toward the crew on deck and ordered them to lower the row boat._

_Eventually, the tiny boat made it through the choppy waves to the wreckage; the desolate ship seemed to rock in the sea, like a cradle. And as they disembarked to explore the main deck, all they could see were lifeless bodies strewn across the floorboards like rag dolls._

"_There's no treasure here, Cavanez," Boris said matter-of-factly, almost tempted to tell the crew to get back in the longboat. Boris felt as though something was amiss, as if they had fallen into a trap, but he couldn't say why. Cavanez just chuckled and left the men on the deck as he ventured towards the captain's quarters. _

_While the crew waited, a cold mist seemed to descend on the ship. The others thought nothing of it, but Boris's stomach was turning in a knot. _

_Something was wrong._

_Cavanez soon returned carrying a small chest, inside of which, was a vast quantity of jewels and gold._

"_I told you there was loot here, did I not, amigo?" He grinned._

"_Your intuition might have been right. However, we have a problem," Boris said somewhat nervously._

"_What is it?" Cavanez asked. The grin disappeared from his face as his brows furrowed._

"_The bodies have disappeared." Boris replied pointing to the bare deck._

"_They have not disappeared," said a voice through the mist. _

_The crew drew their swords, readying themselves for the oncoming attack, while Cavanez and Boris turned, coming face-to-face with Davy Jones and his crew. _

"_We don't want any trouble, Davy. We were just leaving, weren't we, boys?" Cavanez said, looking at his crew._

_Boris quickly gestured for two of his men to get into the boat, while the other three stood their ground beside him and Cavanez._

"_And yet, it seems you won't be leaving with your life," Davy said, smirking. "Unless of course, you hand over two of your men to serve on my crew."_

"_You know that won't happen," Cavanez growled._

"_Very well, then." _

_With that, the battle ensued as steel clashed against steel. Boris fought back to back with Antonio Falceo, a young Italian, against the ugly creatures of Jones's crew. _

_Cavanez was defending himself a few feet away, battling against Davy Jones, who was fearsome in battle, lunging whenever he saw an opening for Ricardo to parry as best as he could. _

_Boris knew that Cavanez was tiring from shielding the constant blows from Jones' sword. _

_His greed for treasure would be his downfall, it seemed._

_Boris fought and parried one of the mutant crew which had a hammer-like head, ducking beneath his swift blade from time-to-time until he could see an opportunity to retaliate. Boris and the others put on a united front and attacked strongly, and it worked to their advantage. They were able to fight back Davy's mutant crew and knock them to the watery floorboards, retrieving their weapons._

"_You three - get into the boat now!" Boris ordered._

_The men darted to the small rowboat, but just as they climbed in, Cavanez screamed out oaths in Spanish, as he fell to the floor mortally wounded. Boris whirled around, to find Davy Jones was the victor._

_Boris ran to his side, kneeling down by his dying friend._

"_It would seem I won't be coming with you," Cavanez said as he placed a hand over his bloodied wound. Slowly, he reached into his pocket, retrieving a small, round wooden ball, and placed it into Boris's hand._

"_Take it. You are captain now. Use it wisely, and don't let it fuel your greed," he said; his breathing became dangerously laboured._

"_But what is it for? Why is it so special?" Boris asked somewhat angrily, looking intently at the useless piece of junk in his hand before glancing back to Cavanez. All he cared about at that moment was his friend._

_Cavanez chuckled. "Have you not worked it out yet?" he trailed off as he closed his eyes and left the world._

"_Dasvidanya, old friend," he said, bowing his head before standing up straight and placing the eyeball in his pocket. _

"_Your captain was foolish," Davy said as he studied Boris. "You, however, have potential."_

_All Boris wanted to do at that moment was drive his sword through this half man, half sea creature's heart with all the rage and hate he felt, but he thought better of it because it would mean his own death as well._

"_I'll find you Davy Jones and when I do I'll kill you," Boris said vehemently, as he glared at his new found enemy._

"_I look forward to our next meeting, with anticipation," Davy replied before walking away from Boris._

_Boris quickly departed from the wreckage and boarded the rowboat with the crew who were saddened by the loss of Cavanez. Most had served under him for many years and looked up to him, especially Antonio who saw him as a father figure and had taken it quite hard. He seemed to still be in shock. _

_Once they were back safely aboard the Koldunya, the rest of the crew knew something was wrong when they couldn't see Cavanez. Nikolai was the one to raise the dreaded question._

"_Where is the captain?" Nikolai asked._

_Antonio and the others looked to Boris, who wouldn't meet Nikolai's eyes for a few seconds, but he composed himself, and looked to the rest of the crew as he spoke, "Ricardo Cavanez, our captain was murdered by Davy Jones. He died a true pirate's death."_

_There were murmurs amongst the crew, but Boris continued, with more confidence in his voice that seemed to keep the sadness at bay. "I will be taking over as captain now."_

_Everyone nodded; he had the strength to be a good leader. _

"_What are our first orders, Captain?" Nikolai asked._

"_You are now First Mate, Nikolai. We shall sail to Tortuga, in respect for Cavanez, and then we will go in search for Davy Jones and his crew and exact revenge."_

"_Aye, captain," the crew shouted as they moved about the deck, starting their jobs._

* * *

Something connected in Boris' head as he recalled the painful memory; he had finally solved the missing piece of the puzzle.

"It points to the treasure on the ships that is what is so special about it," he said into the silence of his quarters.

"I won't let it control me. I'll use it when I need it."

Boris did use the eyeball when he needed it. Where Cavanez had used it for greed, Boris used it strategically as the certain ships it pointed to would eventually lead him to his enemy, Davy Jones, who he would kill as vengeance for his friend's death.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**

_**This is one of nine stories in the Pieces of Eight Garden Party Challenge on the Black Pearl Forum. The rest of the stories can be found here: **____www dot fanfiction dot net/topic/67105/19502591/3/PotC-Fanfiction-Story-Recommendations#80473192 _


End file.
